Chapter 4 I Love You to the Moon and Back
by Catalina Queen of the Ships
Summary: Blue Star gets banished to the moon with nightmare moon, will she join her mother? how will they escape? will the royal family ever be truly reunited?


Chapter 4 I Love You to the Moon and Back

The voice faded in and out of Blue Star's consciousness. It was a familiar sound, but at the same time new and unknown. It was a soft, sweet but strange sound. It was that of a female's voice. Her foggy mind couldn't make sense of what was said. The last thing she could remember was being in some kind of intense fight. And then a blinding light then a rushing sensation like she had never felt before. And then….nothing.

"Blue Star! My daughter please awaken!" the voice seemed desperate now. It's so hard to think. Must think! 'I need to wake up.' it was all she could do with her mind. Blue Star tried to open her eyes. She heard something like a gasp, but it was still such a far away sound. She focused on the words. "Come on my dear. I love thou more than all of equestria! Please! Thou hast to wake." Blue Star managed a soft groan prompting another gasp from the voice. Think! Think! Think! She focused all her attention on the voice. Letting it draw her back from the edge of oblivion. She finally gathered enough strength to open her eyes. She watched a face flood with relief as she did so. It was the face of an alicorn from what she could tell. Her coat was black and her mane moved and danced in a smokey way.

"Blue Star my dearest daughter, I am so glad thou art alright!" these words brought back all of Blue Star's memories in an instant. She remembered everything. She sat bolt upright eyes wide, surprising her mother. She immediately wished she hadn't as a splitting headache made itself known. She laid back down but kept her head up and alert.

"And yet, thou art here. In imprisonment, with me. Thyn sacrifice was foolish but well appreciated. For I cannot fathom how I would have kept my sanity without company. Thy presence shall surely make the burden of banishment easier to bare. But thou should not have to suffer celestia's wrath as I must." Nightmare Moon looked opon her daughter lovingly. Using her mane to stroke her.

"Thou art my mother, evil or no." she responded simply. "My duty as thy daughter will not waver no matter what evil choices thou shalt make." nightmare moon's heart lept at the first statement, and then fell at the second. When would Blue Star understand her actions where just and right?

"Daughter." she said in response, no longer crying, "my duty as the ruler of the night require such actions. Celestia has no respect for the night, and as it is, nether does anypony else." these words hit Blue Star like a slap in the face. It made sense. All of it. Why her mother was always so happy when she appreciated the night. Why nopony else seemed to understand her enjoyment of it. Slowly she began to understand. "Equestria has been in the hoofs of my sister for eons, and with each and every passing year, the ponies loved her more and hated me more. Can thou truly state this to be fair or right? Can anypony!?" Blue Star thought hard. There was only one answer she could logically come to.

"No." her mother smiled at this. She was starting to get it.

"So I am simply doing what I must to put an end to the cruelty. Please my daughter, join me. I will not hurt you no matter your decision, but I do wish for you to rule alongside me." she extended her hoof to her daughter. A gleam in her eye.

"As you wish, mother." Blue Star said. She gave her hoof to her mother. The dark energy in Nightmare Moon flowed into Blue Star, and she made no move to stop it. It lifted her off her hooves and black tendrils engulfed her, just as they had done to luna. She emerged a new pony. Her coat and mane had darkened and her wings had lost their feathers and where now that of a bat's. Her eyes black slits in a glowing pool of turquoise. Her cutie mark now had purple and black accents. Her heart crystal was now black. She landed in front of her mother and smiled wickedly at her.

"Let's do this!" Dark Star said. And so the planning commenced. Nightmare Moon told Dark Star about her plan to escape. As it turned out, stars glowed in representation to one of the elements of existence. The more bright the star the more powerful it's element. Dark Star would summon the 4 most powerful stars in the universe, those of fire, water, plants, and air, and Nightmare Moon would harness their power to escape. However the banishment had left both of them without enough magic to do so. It would take a long time for them to regain enough strength. Dark Star's heart crystal still fed on love, so Nightmare Moon would feed her until she had enough power to call the stars. And so it was done. Nightmare Moon produced love for her daughter and she fed on it getting stronger every day.

(1000 Years Later)

"Tis the time my daughter. After all these years tis finally time for our freedom!" nightmare moon was prepared to harness the power of the stars, Dark Star was preparing her voice. After so long it was finally time for them to get free of their prison. With all the love she had gathered, Dark Star needed no words for her song to have effect. She began her song. Her heart crystal pulsed with darkness to the rhythm of her song. This time, like her sister's it was an evil sound. It compelled all willing to give heed, including the stars she called. She could sense their power as they got closer and closer to her. Soon enough they were close enough that Nightmare Moon could draw their power. Tendrils of magic extruded from the stars and into Nightmare Moon. she floated and glowed with their magic as they grew closer still. Then as the stars grew close enough to touch there was a large flash. And before she knew it, Dark Star and her mother where behind a curtain, facing none other than celestia herself. Her back was to them. And before anything could happen, Dark Star did a bubble of silence, and Nightmare Moon cast an invisibility spell around all 3 of them. And just in time. Because just as it was done, the curtains opened to an expectant crowd. The crowd gasped and murmured as they saw the princess missing. Celestia turned around, a grim look opon her face.

"Hello sister, niece." she said simply. Dark Star ignored her, she turned to her mother and whispered- "thou should stay here. I shall take care of celestia. Get our new subjects used to their new rulers." Nightmare Moon snickered and nodded. Nightmare moon stepped out of the bubble of silence and invisibility, revealing herself to the crowd and instituting screams and shock. Dark Star meanwhile, was fighting Celestia. They blasted at each other, and dodged well. Dark Star started to sing as she fought. The song weakened Celestia more and more with every note. Eventually even Celestia had to give in to it. She fell unconscious on the floor, and Dark Star smiled triumphantly. She teleported them both to the moon and placed Celestia in a cage. She locked the door and teleported back. The silence and invisibility spells only worked in one direction so she was able to hear and see the conversation between her mother and the crowd. She waited until the right moment, once it came she revealed herself. Her wings were spread proudly and her heart crystal sparkled.

"...and this is my daughter, dark star. She shall be second in command." Nightmare Moon continued as Dark Star stepped out onto the balcony.

"You need have no fear my little ponies." Dark Star assured them. "We are ushering in a new era of peace, joy, and love." the ponies looked bewildered at each other, then back to the balcony. "Celestia as you know her is gone, as is her accursed sun." Nightmare moon stated much to the dismay and horror of the crowd. Nightmare Moon and Dark Star chuckled. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night..will last… FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon's mane soared above her as she screamed the last word and she laughed maniacally. Dark Star joined in her cackle, and flew in flipps and spins around the roof. The mayor of the town pointed at Nightmare moon and shouted

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" the royal guards flew in advancement.

"Stay back you fools!" nightmare moon screamed as lightning came from her mane and struck the guards down. She turned herself and Dark Star into mist and flew out the window.

(At the Castle)

Applejack ushered the ponies away from twilight sparkle to give her space to concentrate. Twilight focused hard on her spell, with her eyes closed she didn't notice as nightmare moon and Dark Star's mist coiled around the elements and spun them into a tornado. She yelled in shock when she saw what was happening and jumped into the tornado as it teleported to another part of the castle. Her friends heard her yell and came looking for her. Rarity saw bright flashes coming from inside a tower. They ran twards it. Twilight found herself in the tower with nightmare moon and dark star holding the elements. They were back in physical form. Twilight gasped. Then she glared and took a charging stance. Dark Star snickered, nightmare moon scoffed as she asked

"You're kidding. You're kidding right?" twilight began to charge. Her horn glowed. Nightmare Moon and Dark Star charged back. Just before the collision, twilight teleported herself the the elements and charged her horn to activate them.

"Just one spark. Come on. Come on!" nightmare moon and dark star raced back furious. Twilight was blown back as the elements activated.

"NO no!" nightmare moon stared at the elements. They stopped sparking. Twilight gasped.

"But, where's the sixth element?" they laughed at her. They reared up still laughing and stomped down hard shattering the elements before twilight's eyes.

"You little fool!" nightmare moon mocked "thinking you could defeat us! Now you will never see your princess, or your sun. the night will last forever!" Nightmare moon laughed maniacally again and dark star came over to further mock twilight. She was just falling into utter despair when she heard the voices of her friends. She gasped as everything became clear. She looked over at her enemies with a renewed confidence.

"You think that you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that?" she challenged "well you're wrong! Because the sprites of the elements of harmony are right here!" as she spoke the shards of the elements glowed colors and rose from the floor, much to the dismay of nightmare moon and dark star. Twilight then proceeded to explain everypony's contribution to getting through the challenges. And as she did the remains of the elements circled it's bearer. Darkstar was getting frightened. This could ruin everything!

"Mother, what's happening? How do we stop them!?"

"You still don't have the sixth element, the spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon challenged her rivals.

"But it did." twilight continued, not at all unwavered. "A different kind of spark." she turned to the element bearers. "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. When I realised that you all are my friends!" the element of magic appeared. It shined bright and nightmare moon and her daughter hid from it's light behind their wings.

"You see nightmare moon, when thouse elements are ignited by the-the spark, which resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth element. The element of magic!" as she said this the shards came together forming necklaces around their bearer's neck, but the element of magic transformed into a crown that rested atop twilight's head. All the elements glowed bright and shot forth a glowing rainbow. The rainbow wrapped around nightmare moon and dark star despite their desperate screams. There was a giant flash. Then nothing. Silence. Peace.

Blue Star could vaguely hear an arising conversation that seemed to consist of asking if the others were ok. But it was far off and seemed to have nothing to do with her. Even behind her closed eyes she could see a bright light suddenly shine in the room, along with exlaims of 'princess celestia.'.

"Perfect. " she thought. "Now she'll finish the job she started and kill us in our weakness." she heard hoof steps. "Oh here it comes." she thought in fear. She mustered all the strength she had to open her eyes. What she saw was the last thing she expected, her mother, Luna was back. Not only that, but she was hugging Celestia.

"I missed you so much big sister!" she exclaimed. Celestia cried tears of joy as she sighed and said

"I missed you too."

"No." thought Blue Star. "I can't let her hurt mother. Must. Get. UP!" using sheer will power Blue Star limped over to the hugging sisters. She planted herself in between them. Panting she said. "I won't let you hurt mother ever again. Get away from us! Leave us alone!" luna's face was unreadable. Celestia just looked surprised and hurt.

"I would never hurt my sister dear niece." celestia smiled warmly at Blue Star. Blue Star shook her head and bared her fangs. But wait. She felt at her mouth. Her fangs where gone. So where her bat ears and her wings had their feathers again. Her coat and mane where now back to their bright blue hues. Dark Star was no more. Her mind cleared. Celestia was no enemy. She was a kind and just ruler. She loved luna and meant her no harm.

"Thou need have no fear of Celestia my dear." Luna assured her. Blue Star nodded ashamed. Then Celestia surprised her by embracing her in the hug of the sun's most welcoming rays.

"I have missed you as well my dear niece." she said allowing the tears of joy to flow again. "After all, I love you to the moon and back." Before Blue Star could react, pinkie pie began blubbering loudly. She stopped very abruptly as she said.

"HEY! You know what this calls for? A PARTY!" she jumped and flailed her hooves about spreading confetti. Celestia laughed.

"I believe she is right. It's not every day I get my sister and niece back from banishment." and so it was decided that a gala would be held. In honor of Luna and Blue Star's return.

(the Night of the Gala)

Blue star looked at herself in the mirror. Rarity had been assigned to design her a dress for the gala, and she had outdone herself. It had many layers with different arrangements of the night sky on them along with matching moon earrings. Her mane and tail were slightly windswept and reached low. She was truly a sight to behold. However she felt self conscious. She was really looking forward to this night. She was excited to really get to meet her subjects, and hopefully even make friends. Luna opened the door and beckoned.

"It's time."she said. Blue star took a deep breath and followed Luna down the corridor. A special guard announced their arrival as they strode in. Blue Star looked at her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile. Luna was wearing the same dress she had worn at the gala commemorating Blue Star's arrival to the royal family. This managed to make Blue Star even more self conscious. But before she could react, a blue blur collided with her and knocked her to the floor. She saw the face of Midnight Beauty hovering over her. She was panting and smiling wide. She started licking her face excitedly.

"Midnight! Get off!"Blue Star said laughing. Midnight Beauty stepped back and allowed BLue Star to get up before bombarding her with more doggy love. Blue star laughed and hugged her friend. Then a thought hit her.

"How art thou still among the living?" she asked pulling back. Midnight Beauty looked confused, but shortly, understanding showed on her snout.

"Oh! Of course! You have been in the moon for a thousand years, so you still speak in the old dialog. "

"Old dialog?" thought Blue Star. "so ponies speak of a different way here and now."

"To answer your question," Midnight Beauty continued "Luna cast an immortality spell on me shortly after we became friends. Now that you are back, we can be friends again!" Blue Star smiled at this. It was so like her mother to do that kind of thing. She was always going out of her way to make her happy. Blue Star made a mental note to thank her mother later. Just as she was about to respond, something, or rather, someone, caught her attention. He had a long black mane with blue streaks in it. His coat was midnight blue, and his horn was long. His expression was calm and collected, like he was content where he was in life. Blue star felt her cheeks get hot, as she looked at him, and she felt her heartbeat thump in her chest. He looked her way and she quickly averted her eyes. By now, Midnight Beauty noticed something was up. She looked from Blue Star's face to the stallion. A smug smile crossed her snout.

"You two would make a cute couple." she teased.

"What!? No! You think? Wait. huh!?" Midnight Beauty laughed as Blue Star fumbled for words. Blue Star face hoofed, embarrassed. She looked up. Midnight Beauty was looking at something behind her with obvious intrigue. Blue Star turned around and found herself face to face with the stallion. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry.

"Hi." he said. "I'm Astro Cloud." he smiled at her.

"I'm Blue Star." she said, and then regretted thinking that it sounded stupid. Astro Cloud cauked his ears.

"The princess of the stars?" he bowed "millady."

"thanks be to you. Art thou enjoying the gala?" astro cloud just looked at her blankly. Midnight Beauty whispered the translation in his ear.

"Oh. yes, I am having fun." just then, the band started playing a slower song. Astro Cloud bowed again.

"May I have this dance?" Blue Star smiled broadly.

"Are you asking my date?" she asked quirking a brow. This time it was astro cloud's turn to blush.

"Well, umm my dad thought it would be good to get to know you and-" Blue Star cut him off.

"Are you asking my date?" she asked again. He nodded.

"Yes. " She smiled.

"Twould be my pleasure." She took his hoof and the pair made their way to the dance floor. Blue Star blushed as she danced. She liked this stallion, and being this close was nerve wracking and wonderful at the same time. At first she avoided eye contact but as the dance moved on she became more comfortable. She saw that he was blushing too.

'Does he like me back?' she wondered. As if to answer her question, astro cloud said

"I, umm have a confession to make." she watched as his blush became more intense.

"What is it?" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

"I like you"he managed to get out. A large smile crossed Blue Star's face.

"The feeling is mutual." she said. The pair spent most of the night together, and midnight Beauty did her best to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

(the Changeling Hive)

Queen Elytra sat upon her throne alert and hopeful. One of her drones had witnessed the banishment of Nightmare Moon and her daughter all those years ago. However recently her daughter chrysalis had seen the mare in the moon disappear. And the following day was hours late. Elytra had been hoping that this meant Luna and her daughter were returned. So she had sent a drone to find out.

'return quickly you little fool' she thought. This couldn't afford to go wrong. Just then a changeling drone burst through the doors.

"My queen" he uttered between pants.

"What news do you bring minion?" she asked.

"Your hypothesis is correct."he responded, not daring to look her in the eye. "The night princesses have returned from exile. Not only that, but the star princess, Blue STar has a crush." the queens eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'crush' and she licked her lips greedily

"You have done your duty well drone." the queen said, unable to keep a smug smile from her face.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you my queen." with that the drone left, leaving the queen with her plans. The night princesses were crucial in order for the plan to work. Celestia didn't care enough about another single pony for a trade. But now that they had returned…

"Watch out Blue Star." she said aloud to herself. "We're going to use your crush to crush equestria. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it!" she cackled loud and clear, and the entire hive prepared for the infestation that was clearly about to commence.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
